


fire cannot kill a dragon (but it can kill a lemoncake)

by roseweasley



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Modern Westeros, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, sansa and dany are married! fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseweasley/pseuds/roseweasley
Summary: Sansa is pregnant! Dany tries to bake!





	fire cannot kill a dragon (but it can kill a lemoncake)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sansa x Dany + fire emoji

“Sansa!” A panicked voice roused Sansa from her slumber. “Sansa! Help!”

 

 _What is it now?_ She was eight months pregnant and felt _huge._ They had decided that Sansa would be the one to go through IVF, mostly because her job was far less demanding. Her wife worked odd hours— _long_ hours—as a politician. She wasn’t unused to waking up at five in the morning to find Dany still awake.

 

“What is it?” She called, rubbing her stomach grumpily. “Is the house on fire?”

 

“YES!” Dany sounded frantic, which spurred Sansa from the bed.

 

“Mother of—“ She wobbled down the stairs, praying to the gods that she didn’t fall in her haste. “Oh my gods!” The oven was smoking and Dany looked comical, dressed for work still, waving a towel frantically at the flames.

 

“I know you’ve been craving lemoncakes, and I thought I’d do something nice for you!” She looked half hysterical, silver hair breaking away from the elaborate updo she had done hours before. “I’m never around… gods, what if the baby doesn’t even know I’m it’s _mum_?”

 

“Dany.” Sansa took a step forward hesitantly. “Daenerys Targaryen! You look at me this _instant!_ ”

 

Dany turned towards her, shoulders slumped and face grim. The fire had died down considerably, as had the smoke. They might need a new oven—and perhaps a new stove to boot, but there were more important things. Plus, it wasn’t like they didn’t have the money.

 

“Come here.” She held out a hand, which her wife took hesitantly. Sansa wove their hands together and pulled her towards the sitting room. She took a seat on the couch and leaned back. “Sit.”

 

Dany took the seat next to her obediently. “I’m sorry—it’s stupid—“

 

“ _Hush._ ” Sansa reached out a hand and stroked her cheek. “Put your ear against my belly.”

 

“What—“

 

“Just do it.” Dany laid her head down gently.

 

“What now?”

 

“Say something to our child.”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me.” Sansa unbraided Dany’s hair absently. “Do it.”

 

“Okay,” she sighed, stroking the curve of Sansa’s stomach. “Hello, little dove.” She murmured. “It’s your mummy talking. Your other mum wants me to say hi.” The baby kicked, and Dany’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “You do know me.”

 

“See?” Sansa smiled softly. “Babies recognize voices they hear, even in the womb.”

 

Dany looked guilty again. “I messed up our kitchen.”

 

“I know how you can make it up to me.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Let’s go to bed. I’m bloody tired.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! xx Ash


End file.
